A Different Wind
by Kitty Cullen-03
Summary: Bella and Jasper are married, and living the perfect life. When an unexpected guest shows up, how will it change things...for all of them? Rated M for a reason.


**First and foremost, I want to thank radiate689 for thinking that I am good enough to pay for. From the bottom of my heart, it means so much to me, thank you. THANK YOU. This is all for you. I will be writing one more part to this.**

**Thanks to lacym3, who is my rock, for talking me through this when I didn't think i could go on. Your my own little gardener. And thanks to cullen818, the best beta in the world, for doing this for me. You rule, baby.**

One sentence. One introduction. That's all it took to spin everything in an entirely different direction.

"_Bella, I'd like you to meet Peter."_

_Jasper_

Peter came to me about 10 years after Bella and I had been married. How he managed to find me, I'll never know-with the condition he was in; I'm surprised he was alive at all. My memory would never let me forget that moment:

_I watched Bella playing the piano lightly; she was trying to teach herself, and she was coming along nicely. I heard something outside-a rustling of the leaves and the floorboards of the porch creaking. I inhaled, and recognized the scent. Bella saw my concern and turned to face me, eyes wide. "Stay there," I told her, walking over to the door. I pushed the door open and was immediately hit with the most pathetic sight I'd ever seen. Peter was on his knees, staring up at me like I had answers, feeling so dejected that I almost lost it myself. By the way he looked, he was lucky to be alive. The circles under his eyes made it clear he hadn't eaten in way too long, he was covered in dirt and his eyes…were empty. "Peter-my God! What happened?" I yanked him to his feet and pulled him inside, putting him on the couch. "Bella-go bring something for him to eat." She took one look at the man before me and darted out of the house. I knelt before him, trying to get his attention. "Peter." I used the commanding voice of my former officer days to try and snap him out of it. It worked-he looked up._

"_Jasper?" I nodded at him. "Oh God…Jasper…Charlotte!" he cried, putting his head in his hands._

"_Peter, tell me what happened man, you've got to talk to me!" I said, shaking his frame to get his attention back to me. _

"_She…Maria came for us, Jasper. After all these years. I didn't see her…I was too slow. I wasn't expecting an attack, we were out hunting. She went her own way, but I wasn't far behind. By the time I caught up, Maria….she's gone, Jasper." The sob that escaped his throat after this short explanation was enough to give me chills. I sucked in a breath as the words he spoke sunk in…I immediately pulled him into an embrace._

"_Peter…there's nothing you could have done. This isn't your fault-do you hear me?" I whispered as his body wracked with tearless sobs. "You know Maria; you know what she's capable of. You weren't prepared for an attack, you said so yourself. Charlotte wouldn't want you to blame yourself." At these words he looked up._

"_I miss her, Jasper…I don't know how to live without her," he sobbed. _

"_We'll help you."_

That was a year ago. Peter had been staying with us ever since, and he'd slowly begun to heal. It took a while before he got the life in his eyes, and even now I could still see flickers of what used to be. It killed me that he hurt. It killed Bella too. She cared for him; I could feel her love and pity when she looked at him. She wanted to help him heal as well-she doted on him like a child. She hunted with him, made sure to smile at him every day, and accepted him immediately. I could tell he adored her. He was surprised to see me with her, but he was happy for us. It wasn't too long after he arrived that I had to recount what had happened since the last time we saw each other.

"_Jasper….what happened to Alice? Last time I saw you, the two of you were happy, and Bella was with your brother." I knew the question was coming, but it still didn't ready me to answer it. He looked at me, waiting patiently as I collected my thoughts. _

"_Things went well for a while, all of us together. We stayed in the main house, and all was well. I can't pinpoint exactly when I realized something was off, but by the time I did, it was too late. Bella and I…we had no idea. She trusted Edward with her life…and I trusted Alice with mine. Never did we expect to be betrayed in such a way." At this, Peter frowned. _

"_Are you saying that Alice cheated on you with Edward?" the shock was evident in his voice._

"_I'm afraid so. How they kept it from us…from me…is still astounding. Surely I should have been able to sense an emotional bond between them-but no. There was nothing to indicate a change. It wasn't until Alice stopped coming into our room at night that I knew something was wrong. When I approached her about it, she looked at me, and her face crumpled, and I was hit with such sadness that I knew it was over without waiting for an answer. She said that she would tell me, and come clean, but that Bella needed to be there too. That evening, Alice and Edward explained that their feelings had developed into something other than familial love, and that it had grown to the point that they had acted on it." Peter was shaking his head, clearly furious. "Bella took it harder than I did. She had given up everything for Edward, and Alice was her best friend. She very nearly killed him. I had to pull her off of him, and that's when I took her away. Nobody begged us to stay-they knew we needed to get away. I put her in the car and never looked back."_

"_So explain to me how it became a relationship of love rather than comfort." He asked, interested._

"_We were together every day, just the two of us. We talked, and worked through our emotions, and we learned to depend on one another. I knew that I was developing feelings for her, but I didn't want to approach her about it because I was afraid of being rejected. Edward was all she knew. It turns out, she felt the same for me." I smiled at the memory. "We were hunting one evening, and afterwards we went for a swim in the creek near the house. She looked at me, and walked forward, and kissed me. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. We've been together ever since." At this point, Bella had crept up behind me and put her arms around my neck, looking at Peter._

"_It was the best thing to ever happen to me, too," she winked._

We lived together, just the three of us, with a strange kind of balance. For a while, Bella refused to even kiss me in front of Peter, afraid that she would make him uncomfortable. He assured her, over and over, that it didn't bother him, and that he actually enjoyed that we were happy together, but she didn't buy it. Even after I told her his emotions were genuine. Today, we planned on taking Peter on his first animal hunt. He wanted to try it, seeing us do it so often over the last year, and he hoped that it would help heal him a little bit more. He was sitting on the couch, feeling less than thrilled.

"Pete, are you _sure_ you want to go? You know that we won't force you to take our diet. We just want you to be happy." He turned his head up and smirked.

"I know. But still. I should give it a shot. And if you haven't shriveled up and died from eating animals, I won't either. So let's just do this, and be done with it." I laughed at his assessment, leading him out the door and to one of our favorite spots. He let me and Bella go first, whether to just watch or to put off the inevitable, I'll never know. He grumbled a little when it was his turn, but took off into the woods anyway. Bella and I followed a little ways behind; far enough not to alarm him but close enough to watch. My curiosity was killing me to see how he would take this. As far as I knew, it was a first for him. The first thing he scented was a mountain lion; lucky him. He crouched and sprung, taking it down quickly. The lion shred the shirt he was wearing into strips as it struggled, but Peter paid no attention. He took it quickly, not bothering to savor the taste. He looked less than pleased. But I could tell from his emotions that he was somewhat enjoying it. What I _didn't_ expect was what I felt from Bella.

She was watching him, and she was enjoying it. _Really_ enjoying it. She was lusting after Peter. I knew it was a natural reaction when we hunted, but to feel it from my wife…

"Bella? Something you'd like to tell me?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. I wasn't mad; Peter was an attractive man. And I trusted Bella. Her head snapped in my direction, and I felt her embarrassment.

"What? No! I mean…" she stumbled, and it was cute. A smile broke out on my face.

"Don't act like that, love. I'm not angry at you. It's natural for you to be attracted to one of us during the hunt. It's a very primal act." She sighed.

"I know. He did well, don't you think?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, he did. He's on his way back over now-let's go see what he thought about it." We both headed in the direction that Peter was coming from, meeting him halfway. He approached us in nothing but his jeans, having shed the shirt that was torn before we met up with him. "Well? What did you think?" I asked. His nose snarled up a little before he answered.

"I'm not going to lie. It wasn't the most pleasant thing I've ever eaten. And I'm still thirsty. Is that normal?"

"Yeah…that's a side effect of hunting animals. The thirst is never fully satiated." I replied, and I felt his disappointment.

"Damn. That really sucks." Was his only response.

"So will you stick with it? Or is it not for you?" Bella asked, looking up at him worriedly. I knew that she wanted him to accept our lifestyle, but she wouldn't push.

"I'm not going to make any promises. I'll try. Does it get easier?" he wanted it, I could tell.

"Surprisingly, yes it does. You adapt to it, and soon enough it's just part of your life. The temptation will always be there, though, so that's something that you'll have to come to terms with." I didn't want to lie to him. He grinned.

"I kind of figured as much. But I'll try, really. As it is, I need a shower. Let's head back." We all moved back to the house, Peter immediately heading into the house for a change. Bella and I curled up on the couch to watch a movie.

One Week Later

I was sitting in my room while Bella took a shower, flipping through a book when Peter knocked on the door. "Come in," I called, and he pushed it open. He plopped down on the bed and yanked the book from my hands, tossing it into the corner. "Subtle, really," I chastised, turning to face him.

"Never been my strong point. You know that." He shrugged.

"That I do. So what brings you to my room this fine, fine day, Peter?" he shrugged again.

"Bored. Figured I'd come see what you were doing." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm waiting for Bella to get out of the shower, and I _was_ reading." I responded, just as I heard the bathroom door creak open. Bella stood there, wearing nothing but a towel and sopping wet. The site of her turned me on in an instant.

It turned Peter on too.

A lot.

She wasn't aware though, and she pranced through the room to the dresser like nothing was wrong. We watched her go, and I licked my lips. Peter growled a little. She whipped her head around at the sound, frowning before finally catching on.

"Oh! Ah…sorry." She scooped up some clothes and bolted for the bathroom. I turned to face Peter.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. Your wife…she's beautiful man. You're lucky."

"I don't know whether to hit you or thank you. But yeah. You're right. Keep your filthy paws off her, will you?" I joked, grinning. He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Stay away from my emotions and maybe you won't get so cranky about it," he laughed. I rolled my eyes. A short while later, Bella walked out of the bathroom, frowning.

"Sorry. I didn't think…I mean, I knew you were here, but I didn't think." She was flustered. It was cute.

"Oh don't apologize, Bella. I rather enjoyed the view," Peter smirked at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't get too used to it, buddy!" she laughed, and the moment was over.

One Month Later

Bella and Peter were out for a hunt; they had been doing a lot of bonding lately. And for most of it, I was glad.

What I _wasn't_ thrilled about were the feelings circulating between the two. They were lustful. Much too lustful to keep me happy. And I know-_I know_-I couldn't blame Peter for it. Hell-I couldn't blame Bella. We were together in the house, all day every day. We were all each other had. That kind of dependence and affection, especially among animal drinkers, was hard to ignore. But damned if it didn't make me jealous. Don't get me wrong-I knew Bella loved me, and was attracted to me. She showed me every day.

I walked around outside, debating whether or not to follow them; they weren't far, and being alone in my thoughts right now was never good. I headed in the direction they took off in.

When I neared them, I wished I had come sooner. The lust I felt coming from the two of them was almost enough to knock me down. I ran faster, breaking into the clearing they were standing in. Bella was throwing herself at Peter, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him fiercely. He hesitated, but only for a moment before throwing his arms around her with such abandon that it was almost heart-wrenching. I could feel the thrill, the attraction, and the guilt pouring from the both of them.

But instead of being upset, I was just….very turned on. The site of her in the throes of passion always turned me on. And to see Peter put his trust in her, even in such a matter as this, only sent me further over the edge. I still trusted them both, oddly enough. And I thought, watching them kiss, that this could work.

But only if I got to play too.

I approached the two of them slowly, so as not to startle them too much. I was formulating the best way to go about what I wanted to do. I decided that I should just throw myself in the middle, and hope for the best. I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around waist, kissing her neck. She gasped and pulled away.

"Jasper! Oh my God…I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! Oh…oh God!" She was guilty and sick with herself, and so was Peter. He was looking at the ground, running his hands through his hair.

"Jasper…man…I'm sorry. I should have stopped. I'm sorry." He whispered. I continued to kiss Bella's neck, this time reaching my hand in front of her to motion to Peter.

"Shh…I'm not mad. I knew this was coming…it's been building for a while between the two of you. And while I wish you would have come to me instead of acting it out like this…I think it could work." I turned my head from Bella's neck to look at Peter in the eyes. "As long as I know that you're mine in the end, Bella…I don't see why we can't have a little fun." Neither one of them were breathing, taking in everything that I was saying.

"Are…are you serious?" Peter asked, frowning at me. But his emotions told me he was excited at the prospect. I nodded.

"Yes, I am. I love you both, and I trust you. I want this too…" I whispered. Bella was sucking in shallow, unnecessary breaths at this point, afraid to turn and look at me. I spun her to face me instead. "Bella? Is this something that you want?" I asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes." Her answer was barely above the sound of a breath.

"Peter?" He met my eyes and nodded.

I wasted no time crushing Bella's mouth to mine, forcing her into a deep kiss. She responded almost immediately, wrapping her hands in my hair and pulling me closer. I could feel Peter hesitate on the edge, not sure of how to act, so I acted for him. I pushed Bella backwards until her back was against his chest. He froze until Bella pushed her backside against him. It was the cue he needed-to make sure that she was okay with it too. He slowly brought his hands up to her waist, moving them upwards until they rested just near her breasts. Tentatively, he brought his lips to her neck, tasting her. His fingers clenched in her shirt, and she let lose a little whine. She was urging us both on. Peter's hands snaked around to cup her breasts as his kisses became nips, slightly more urgent. I decided to let him take the reins, breaking my lips away from Bella and spinning her towards Peter. He acted immediately, pulling her into a deep, slow kiss. His hair wasn't as long as mine, but that didn't stop Bella from moving her hands to fist it. I pulled my shirt off and then grasped the hem of Bella's shirt and motioned to pull it over her head. She moved away from Peter long enough to allow me to do that, and then went right back to his mouth. She was wearing a strapless bra today, so I unsnapped it and let it fall to the ground. Her nipples were hard with anticipation. I reached around and pulled them with my fingers, elongating them even more, causing Bella to groan and push into my hands. Peter moved his lips to her jaw and then down to her collar bone, stopping to look at my hands on her chest and letting out a growl of pleasure. He took the opportunity to rip his shirt off, tossing it near mine. Bella took charge, moving her lips to Peter's chest and capturing a nipple in her mouth. He bucked and grabbed her by the head, holding her there for a moment.

Bella was wearing a pair of gym shorts; I slipped my hand inside and ran my fingers through her wetness; she was very ready for this. I worked her clit in fast, frantic circles, sucking on the side of her neck. Her hands flew to Peter's shoulder as she sought to steady herself. He released her head and brought it back up to his lips, kissing her passionately as a hand sought out the breast that I wasn't touching. His hands palmed her nipple, moving in lazy circles to counteract the fast circles my hand was making. The assault was causing Bella to shake; she was close. Little whimpers were escaping her lips, escalating into a loud cry as she released on my hand.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you cum," Peter murmured against her mouth. I chuckled weakly, agreeing completely. She laughed too, moving her hands from Peter's shoulders to wrap around his waist. She took a moment to recover before slowly sliding her hands to the front, unbuckling Peter's pants. He hissed as she pushed them, as well as his boxers, down over his hips to pool at his feet. She stopped, conflicted. She turned her head around to look at me, silently asking me what next. My lips stopped by her ear. "Get down on all fours, sugar," I commanded as I yanked my pants and boxers off. She listened. I motioned for Peter to kneel behind her as I moved to lie in front of her, propping myself up on my elbows. "I want you to suck me off while Peter fucks you from behind." I ground out. Shock echoed across her face as she looked up at me. "Is that alright with you?" I asked, in hindsight. She nodded and licked her lips. She crawled forward a little and wrapped her lips around my cock. Peter was watching with hooded eyes before moving forward a bit and lining himself up at her entrance. I saw the hesitation in his eyes; he hadn't been with anyone besides Charlotte for a long time. I smiled at him, encouraging him, just as Bella pushed back a little to nudge him on. A lustful growl bubbled through his lips as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her deeply. Her answering moan vibrated me in a very pleasant way; I twitched in her mouth and fisted my hands in the dirt.

Peter started out moving slowly, savoring the feel of her. Every so often his hand would reach up to caress her backside, then right back to her hips to pull her into him. Her lips moved up and down a she sucked and licked me, skillfully moving me closer and closer to the edge. She took all of me in her mouth, moving her tongue to lick from the base of my cock to the tip and sucking roughly. I knew I was projecting my pleasure right now, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Peter was moving frantically within her; I saw his hand move underneath to stroke her sensitive area. She was pushing against him, groaning around me, and I was going to explode.

"Can't…I'm…fuck…sorry!" Peter cried, stilling his movements as he came deep within her. I imagined he was apologizing for the quickness of it, but Bella didn't care. He was still working her with his hand, and it was only seconds later that she found another release. She looked into my eyes as she gave me everything she had. I came immediately after this, and she swallowed everything I had. She collapsed against me, and Peter against her. I reached forward to stroke her hair.

"Did that really just happen?" she murmured against my thigh. I chuckled.

"Yes. Do you regret it?" I asked, and she tilted her head to look at me.

"Not in the slightest. I do wonder how we'll work this out in the future though…" she trailed off.

"If it means we get to do that again, I don't' care how we work it out." Peter groaned from above her.

One Year Later

Our relationship was never the same after that. I didn't mind; Bella was _my_ wife, and I loved her. She loved me. But we both had grown rather attached to Peter, and he to us. It was another form of love. One that we embraced. Generally, the three of us would enjoy each other on a regular basis. It took a while before I was comfortable with Bella going with Peter alone.

_I was sitting on the bed, flipping through a book when Bella came prancing in, lying down next to me. "What's up, darling?" I asked, sitting my book down. She was feeling anxious and worried. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about something. Something involving Peter." I nodded for her to continue. "How would you feel…if I spent the afternoon with him? Alone." The innuendo was heavy in the suggestion, and I knew exactly what she meant. I frowned. _

"_I don't know. That's a whole new thing, sugar. Do you think you can handle it?" I asked._

"_Are you jealous?" she retorted, and I growled._

"_Yes, I am. I don't know how I feel about you running off with him when I'm not there. It's different." She sighed and placed her hand on my cheek._

"_I know. But you know I'll always come home to you. I think it would be beneficial for both Peter and myself to explore this with each other. It's not because I want to leave you for him-you know that, right?" her brow furrowed as this occurred to her._

"_No. I know that. I know you love me. It's just…strange. Knowing what you'd be doing…are you sure this is something that you want?" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought it over._

"_Yes. Peter and I have a different kind of relationship. It would be nice to see it in a different light. You have nothing to worry about baby. I'm only yours." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. You should talk to Peter about it. He won't believe you agreed to it." I wasn't happy about it, but I could understand. And I would allow it. I kissed her back quickly and stood up._

"_I'll go do that right now." I told her before heading out of the room. I wandered down the hallway and found Peter sitting in the living room, mindlessly flipping through TV channels. "Hey, Pete? Got a sec?" I called. He looked up at me and grinned._

"_Not really. If you couldn't tell, I'm very busy right now." He laughed. I strode to sit beside him and took the remote. _

"_I've got something to talk to you about. The TV will distract you." I flipped it off and tossed the remote. I had his attention now. "Bella came to talk to me today." I watched his face to see if he had any inkling as to what it was about, but he looked surprised._

"_Oh yeah? I mean, she's your wife, I imagine you two talk quite a bit, but I'm guessing this is in relevance to me?" _

"_Yeah. She asked me for permission to…see you by herself. Without me. As in, just the two of you. How do you feel about that?" I asked. He stared at me for a minute, emotions ranging from surprised, to turned on, to wary._

"_I don't know. How do _you_ feel about it?" he replied._

"_I told her that if it was something she wanted, then I was fine with it. I told you both when this first began that I had no worries that she would leave me. I still don't. You and Bella have something different. We live for a long time, Peter. I want her to be happy. This makes her happy. So…I said yes." He stared at me some more._

"_You won't, like, rip my arm off or anything afterwards, would you? Because that would suck." I chuckled._

"_No, I'm not going to rip your arm off. I trust you. I'm willing to give it a chance. Just be careful with her." He nodded, immediately taking me serious._

"_You know I will. I know she's your wife, man, and I know you love her. But I'm pretty fond of her too. I'm glad we're all here together. If it wasn't for you two, I don't know where I'd have ended up." I smiled._

"_We're pretty fond of you too. So why don't you go upstairs to talk to Bella, and I'll go for a hunt." I stood up, and he headed for the stairs. He gave me one last nod before rushing up._

Life was good in our little corner of the world, just the three of us. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
